Cosas de Chicas
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Julia regresa de su primer torneo, curiosa pregunta a Michell que había entre ella y Nina... Lee Chaolan metió su nariz y Michelle esta bastante confundida y preocupada. Crack 100% IC // Fame Slash, esto es un reto.


_**Esto fue nuevo para mí, un reto para "Crack and Roll" de la comunicad de LiveJournal. No es mi estilo escribir fame slash pero fue un reto así que hice lo que pude, si esto resulta un borde, lo siento se hizo lo qué se pudo. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_Ningún persona me pertenece, todo de Namco.

**Cosas de chicas**

Su hija había regresado de su primer torneo. Julia dejó las cosas en la sala y se hecho sin pensar en la cama. Botó los zapatos. Michelle se acercó contenta de ver a su querida de regreso. La experiencia de estar en esos torneos era bastante amarga para Michelle, aunque extrañaba la adrenalina de la pelea y la buena conversación con Jun Kazama, a la que jamás volvió a ver.

― Mamá— llamó Julia― ¿conoces a Nina Williams? Una mujer rubia de ojos claros, muy guapa. Ella me preguntó si era algo de ti. Dijo que te recordaba con cariño. ¿Eran amigas?

Michel sonrió por el recuerdo y asintió mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama junto a su hija. Esos recuerdos en su momento fueron agradables, ahora le daban vergüenza por que ya era una mujer madura, una señora.

―Dijo también que le recordaba a ti, que era muy bonita. Además, escuché un rumor…

Michelle se paralizó, abrió los ojos asustada.

— ¿Rumor?, ¿Qué rumor? ¿De quién? ¿Qué han dicho?

― Lee Chaolan, escuché decir algo de Nina y tú. Lee Chaolan mamá, el hermano del Señor Kazuya… el esposo o algo de tu amiga Jun. Mamá, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué cosa dijo Lee está vez? El siempre ha sido bastante problemático, envidioso y mujeriego. Era novio de Nina y también de su hermana. Así que ignora lo que él diga.

Julia encogió los hombros y dijo que dormiría un rato. Michelle salió de la habitación bastante confundida. No quería hablar, podía tratarse de cualquier cosa y temía lo peor, pues había cosas en su pasado que quería ocultar, sobre todo si se trataba de Nina Wiliams. Aquellas fiestas en casa de Lee... Eran cosas de juventud. No quería que Julia tuviera una mala imagen de ella.

Pensó un rato en la sala de casa, hasta que se decidió y buscó su agenda telefónica. Miró los números, comprendió que no serviría de nada llamar. Los números eran de hace años. El único en quien podía confiar era en Lei Wulong, el detective de quien Jun y ella eran amigas. La diferencia de horarios en Hong Kong y California no fue problema. Del otro lado, Lei contestó muy contento por escuchar a Michelle después de tantos años. Habló de Julia, lo buena peleadora que era y cosas sentimentales. Luego de las formalidades, Michelle no sabía cómo preguntar; Lei era fue amigo de Jun pero de ella no tanto.

― ¿Sabes que paso en el torneo? Digo, Si hay algo… Julia regresó a casa y me ha comentado algo que me inquieta. ¿Sabes si Lee habló con ella? Sé que es una locura pero…

— Si hablan es porque te tienen envidia. Ignora, más si se trata de Chaolan.

― Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que cosa dijo Lee a Nina que me involucra a mí, bueno… no quiero que Julia tenga una mala impresión de mí.

— ¿Pensé que no te afectaban los rumores? La verdad es que, yo no sé de eso, estaba ocupado en otras cosas.

― Tienes razón, lo siento, es una tontería de mi aparte seguir este juego tonto. Tú eres un hombre ocupado… Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, está bien, hace mucho que no sabía de ti, una buena amiga. Lamento no poder serte de ayuda, pero si te sirve de algo. Te daré el numero de la compañía de Lee, si quieres hablar con él

― No, con él no, con Nina es con quien me gustaría hablar. Aunque podría servir de algo. Gracias Lei.

Se despidieron. Michelle observó por largo rato el numero donde encontraría a Lee. A su mente llegaban muchas escenas pasadas. Esas fiestas, Lee, Nina y Anna discutiendo en el hall por él. Jun y ella sentadas conversando con Paul y Law. Ella bastante ebria, besando a Nina en una oscura recamara. Escuchaba la risa de Anna proveniente de sala. Las manos de Nina en sus piernas, su pecho. El cabello dorado en los dedos de Michel.

― Yo era muy joven— dijo, a punto de llorar― cuando somos jóvenes hacemos cosas alocadas… es parte de ese proceso.

Estaba arrepentida y lloraba bajito para que Julia no la escuchara. Se quedo dormida en el sillón. A la mañana siguiente despertó por el ruido que su hija hacia en la cocina.

― ¿Por qué te dormiste en la sala? Hay mamá, sigues con lo que te dije ayer. Ok, si tanto te inquieta te diré. Lee preguntó a Nina si recordaba cuando en una fiesta se pusieron ebrias y tú perdiste la apuesta con las Williams y Jun fue la que te remplazó. Algo así, mamá no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada, son cosas de la juventud.

Michelle sintió alivió. Aquello no era una mentira, en una de las fiestas se embriago tanto que olvido su nombre y Jun tuvo que cuidarla toda la noche. Estaba tranquila, sobre lo que paso en esa habitación hace años, se quedará en esa habitación. Además Lee no tenía por qué saberlo.

OoO

_**Gracias por leer ya saben cualquier comentario y eso pueden decir… una crítica no estaría mal, me siento extraña escribiendo esto, aunque sigue siendo crack.**_


End file.
